Sanitary wash systems have been used for general cleansing and for disease control for many years. Typically, a water source is connected to a faucet for volume control that is located over a basin or a sink to contain the water that is used. Sometimes, a potable water container can be used in lieu of water source and faucet. Other times, a basin may not be present to catch and contain the water used, leaving a messy area. The present invention teaches an inflatable tank and basin system for providing water for sanitation in an area with no present or there is limited/remote access like in parks and disaster shelters.